Need You Want You
by Kdmr87
Summary: A drunk steamy night takes a turn to the unexpected. #smut #oneshot


_**So here is a Puckleberry one-shot. Sorry to all my Puckleberry readers it's been a dry couple of months but here you go… I had to write something cause I missed these two lovebirds! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!**_

_**I don't own anything and mistakes are mine so don't sue! **_

_**p.s. if you don't like the way I write then it's on you… I do this for pleasure not anything else… maybe I'll get better maybe not…. Whatever ;p**_

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel and Puck stumbled into Rachel's place and closed the door behind them.

Yes they were completely and utterly drunk.

She walked to the kitchen opened the fridge door and took out the water pitcher. "You want some?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

She grabbed two glasses and poured water. "There you go."

"Thanks." He said and took big gulp.

"You welcome." As she watched him drink his water, she could feel her inside crumbling. She had tried so hard to suppress her attraction towards her best friend but now as they stood in the kitchen she was beyond turned on.

"Ugh I'm so drunk," he said walking towards the living room and sat on the couch.

"Me too," she almost tripped as she walked to the couch and sat on the other side facing him with her legs underneath her. She could see he was in deep thought. "Noah, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. "I've never seen you like this before and I don't like it."

He sighed and threw his head back resting it on the couch. "I know Rach."

"Please talk to me." She said softly.

He finished his water and put the glass on the table in front of him and turned his body a little bit towards her. "I'm miserable."

"Yea I kind of gathered that." She said almost with a smile.

"I'm miserable and I don't know why I've been feeling this way. I'm suppose to love Alex and things between us have been just ridiculous."

She sighed feeling horrible for her best friend. She got on her knees and moved towards him so she could hug him. As she hugged him sideways, her arousal increased feeling his breath against her breasts. "I'm sorry Noah," she whispered.

He held her tightly and as he felt her breasts on his face he couldn't help but move and snuggle against them, groaning at the sensation. He kept moving until he kissed the top middle of her breasts.

Her eyes widened when she felt him move closer to her breasts and had to hold back a moan.

He didn't even think about what he was doing but he pulled her top down exposing one breast and quickly took a nipple in is mouth.

She gasped "oh," feeling his mouth around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as he took turns sucking and biting her pebbled nipples like they were his lifelines. "Noah," she moaned.

He kept on enjoying his best friend's nipples and didn't dare stop as one of his hands that was wrapped around her waist moved down towards her skirt. He teased her thighs eliciting another moan from her as he moved his fingers barely touching any skin.

She was still on her knees and felt one of his hands move between her legs and teased the crotch of her thong. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Noah," she whispered as she finally looked at him feasting on her breasts and had to pull him off of her to look at him.

It was as if he had been hypnotized by her breasts cause when he finally saw her she could see some hesitation and apprehension on his part.

"What are we doing?" she asked breathlessly as her pussy throbbed.

"I want you," he said in a lust filled voice.

"I want you too," she admitted.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. He was drinking from her as he pulled her towards him so she could straddle him.

She could feel the erection against her and she moved her hips hearing a groan from him. It was such a rush to know he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and that made things beyond sizzling.

When air was necessary, they stopped kissing but he moved to resume on her breasts while his hands moved underneath her skirt once again and ripped the thong she was wearing making her gasp.

He teased her thighs moving his hands up and down until one hand cupped her pussy and groaned feeling just how much she was aroused. He stopped pleasuring her breasts and looked at her. "Fuck Rach, you're so wet." He watched her bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Fuck I need you," he groaned teasing her pussy lips.

"Yes please," she grinded against his hand trying for more friction.

He grabbed her ass and he stood up walking towards her bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel lied against her pillows with her legs spread opened her skirt hiked up on her waist and her top exposing her breasts. She saw the way he was so desperately trying to at least free his cock and that made her even more aroused.

He groaned. "Fuck Rach," he said as he saw her get wetter and once he finally had his cock free and his pants down his thighs he joined her on the bed.

Seeing his cock for the first time was an awesome sensation and she just wanted him inside her like yesterday. "Please Noah."

He rubbed his cock between her pussy lips but before he could push in she stopped him. "What?"

"Do you have protection?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yea fuck you're right," he said and grabbed his wallet looking for a condom.

She watched in amazement as he found a condom and in record time was seethed in it. She chuckled at his triumphant look and pulled him towards him.

He finally pushed inside her and both moaned at the feeling. Since they were both drunk and completely turned on they weren't going to last long.

"Fuck I'm going to come Rach," he groaned trying to hold on.

"Me too," she said in desperation.

He moved one hand between them and pushed her clit, which made her fall off the edge screaming his name.

"Noah!"

He groaned as he fucked her hard and fast and sloppily until he finally came spilling everything he had on the condom.

She was breathing hard so as she came back down from her high, she couldn't hide her smile. She was satisfied and wanted to pass out now.

As he started to pull out he realized his worst fear had come true. "Shit."

"What?" she asked almost sleepily with her legs still open exposed to him.

"Um the condom broke," he said nervously.

Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore and moved away from him resting against the headboard fixing her clothes. "What do you…? What…? Is-I mean… I don't understand." The alcohol was literally fucked out of her system once she realized the situation they were in.

"The condom broke Rach," he finally said more clearly and looked at her. "I'm so sorry."

"Noah," her heart was beating a bit faster than before and not in the good way. "Oh my God," then she realized what'd just happen. "What have we…?" she barely asked with tears in her eyes. "You just cheated on your boyfriend and I might end up pregnant because of your stupidness."

"My what? Is that even a word?"

"Shut it." She said trying not to yell but failed miserably at him as she got off the bed.

"Calm down, you wanted it too so don't blame this just on me," he said throwing the condom away and tucking his dick back in.

"Don't tell me to calm down Puck." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

He flinched at the name. It was not a good sign when she called him that. "Look we just need to be smart about this." He said calmly trying to be the reason.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Do you realize what we just did?"

"Yes I was there too," he said annoyed and in a sarcastic way.

"Oh my God," she whispered trying not to hyperventilate.

"Rachel," he started to say.

"Get out," she whispered looking down at her feet with her arms wrapped around her.

"Rach we need to talk about this," he said but when he noticed she wasn't going to speak, he sighed in defeat and walked out of her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had avoided Puck the next morning when he had to leave to go back home. It was just too much for her. Yes she wanted him so badly that night. Hell she still wanted him but he was in a relationship, a rocky relationship, but a relationship nonetheless and what they did could not be undone.

She couldn't stop thinking about the way he felt inside her. Even though it wasn't the best sex she had had, thanks to them being 'drunk', it still meant a lot because it was her best friend.

What scared her most was that she had always thought of having his baby but it was just that, a dream, not reality and she wasn't ready to be a mom now. She was just starting to do really good in the movie business and travelling a lot. Having a kid would keep her from all of that.

She knew she was being a bitch not talking to him but at the same time she knew he understood even if he didn't agree with it.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck was on set of his first modeling show and he was extremely nervous and yet totally excited. He was waiting backstage after a couple of shoots and started thinking about his best friend. It had been a week since that fateful drunken night between them, and he groaned just thinking about her tightness. God how much he wanted to be inside her again but he knew that was not happening. If ever. He had a fifteen-minute break so instead of calling his girlfriend; he took a chance and called her. His heart beat a little faster as he waited for her to hopefully pick up.

A few days later after, they had had sex, he had texted her saying that things between him and his girl were okay. He knew it was kind of a low blow telling her that way but he knew she was not going to pick up the phone if he had called.

Now as he waited he knew it would be a long s… "_Hey_," he heard her small voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Rach," he said softly.

No answer.

He sighed and spoke. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine."_

He sighed again. "Look I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm about to do a show for the first time and I'm freaking out a bit. I know so stupid right? But hey that's me." He heard her sigh and took a deep breath.

"_I know you're going to do great Noah. I've always believed in you and you know that. So go out there and do you. It's going to be great and rock it."_

He knew she meant every word of it and he knew he had made the right move in calling her. "Thank you Rach, I needed to hear that."

"_I meant it."_

"I know."

There was a small silence between them and Puck was going to speak but she beat him to it.

"_Listen I have to go but break a leg out there and have fun."_

He sighed knowing they weren't going to talk some more. "Okay Rach, take care as well."

"_Bye."_

He looked at his phone as she had ended the call and shook his head. He needed to fix this. Why did he have to go and fuck her? Why did she let him? Ugh he hated himself for putting her through that. And the not knowing if they were going to be parents or not made things even worse.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel had been waiting for this moment since that so wrong awesome hot as hell night. It had been a month since that night but then she got really busy with work and she literally was travelling every week to a different country so it was hard for her to go to her doctor's for a check up.

She dialed his number and waited nervously biting her bottom lip with the results in her hand. She couldn't believe because of one night, one mistake, things were weird between them.

"_Hey Rach," he said softly._

"Hey," she said. "I have the results."

"_So what's the verdict?" he asked._

She couldn't tell if his nervousness was because he did want it or not. "I haven't opened it. I wanted to do it with you." She heard him sighed and started to open the results. When she opened the letter, she started reading and tears appeared in her eyes.

"_What does it say Rach?" he asked._

"It's negative." She whispered.

"_Oh," that's all he could say. There was some quiet on both lines and then he heard a sniffle coming from her. "Rach…"_

She cleared her throat, "Okay well now we know."

"Can I see you?" he asked.

She could hear desperation in his voice and that made this more difficult for her. "Not right now," her voice almost breaking.

"_Please?"_

She could also hear the pain in his voice. She sighed and nodded.

"_Rach?"_

"Fine," she whispered. "I'm home right now."

"_I'll be there in 5," he said and hung up._

She looked at her phone and realized he was probably driving towards her place knowing she would agree.

,,,,,,,,,,

When she opened the door her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen him in over a month and he still looked amazing. Tired but amazing. "Hey"

"Hey," he said.

She stepped to the side so he could walk in and she closed the door behind him. When she saw him her heart started beating at the closeness between them and without a beat he took her in his arm and hugged her. She sighed against his chest and licked her lips. "I missed you," she said before she could even avoid admitting it.

He smiled against her head, "I missed you too Rach." He moved a little without removing his arms around her and looked at her. "So much."

After a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat and stepped away from him so she could walk towards the table were the results were still there. She sat on the chair looked at the paper and then at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just…" she started saying softly. "I've been so busy with work and so focused of 'what if I was actually pregnant' that when I saw the word negative it just… it was…"

"Unexpected?"

She looked at him wide eyed, "Yes."

"That's exactly how I felt." He admitted.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

He nodded.

They stayed quiet for a bit.

"Rach, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"I decided to end things with…"

Her eyes widened again. "Really? Why? I thought you had reconciled."

"Yea me too but as soon as we did I still felt that uneasiness. I care about her very much but it's over between us. It's been over maybe longer than I want to admit."

"Are you okay?" she asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Yes I'm great actually."

"That's good." She smiled even though she just wanted to go to her room and cry her eyes out. Why? She had no fucking clue. Okay she did know but it was too much for her to admit it right now.

"Except there's one thing missing." He said while he moved closer to her.

"Noah…" she shook her head.

"I want you," he said.

"No," she said trying to move away from him and when she was free she almost got to her room.

He held her arm and turned her so he could trap her against the wall with his hands on both sides not letting her go. "I want you."

"Noah stop it," She begged getting wrongly turned on.

"I want all of you," he said huskily. He looked down to her breasts and noticed her pebbled nipples. "And you want me too," he moved one hand and drew circles on her left nipple teasing her softly.

She shook her head. "We can't," she said and tried not to moan but failed miserably.

"Why not?" he asked against her neck nipping it.

She moaned and whispered, "Because."

"Because is not a reason." He groaned as he pinched her nipple.

"Oh God," she moaned.

"Rach don't lie to me."

"How will this work?" she asked as she felt his hand move down to her waist and squeeze.

"We'll make it work," he whispered against her neck kissing his way across her collarbone. "You know best friends make the best lovers." His hand moved inside her sweatpants and panties teasing her pussy lips. "Don't you think?"

"Fuck," she whispered.

"Mmm yes. I can't wait to be inside you again. You felt so fucking good."

"Oh God Noah," she moaned as she felt two finger pushed inside her.

"See? So fucking tight baby," he groaned.

"We have to talk about this," she moaned as he added another finger.

He teasingly fucked her in and out loving the failing restraints on her part. "Talk away. If you can." He smirked.

"I just think that… fuck yes right there… we should… that feels good…" she started saying when she saw him get on his knees and pulled down her sweatpants and panties down her legs and she kicked them without thought.

"You were saying?" he asked as he eyed her wet pussy.

"All I'm saying is that," she gasped when he licked between her folds. "Is that we have to think… oh yes oh god Noah please don't stop." She moaned as he started fucking her with his tongue and adding two fingers. "Yes yes yes!" He bit on her clit and she screamed his name as she came on his tongue.

He made sure to get every single drop of her as she came back down from her high and smiled when he felt her legs almost give out. "Whoa there baby." He picked her up and moved them to the bedroom. "How about we see if we can make up for that excuse of sexual encounter we had?" he asked.

She laughed. "It wasn't that bad. We both got off."

"Yes but I want to show you that I can drive you crazy and hold off until you beg me to stop." He smirked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I believe you," she smiled as she watched him remove all his clothing. "But you're still going to show me aren't you?" she smirked as she spread her legs.

"Fuck yea I am." He grinned. "For the rest of my life if you let me."

Her heart skipped and bit her bottom lip. "Don't talk like that."

"Why? It's the truth." He said moving so he could rest between her legs.

"What happens if it doesn't work? Then our friendship goes down the drain." She pouted caressing his arms.

"We care about each other a lot." He said and saw her nodding. "Well then wouldn't you want to take a chance on us?"

"Yes I do," she said.

He pushed inside her and groaned. "Then no more questioning this."

"Okay," she moaned as he started thrusting. "I won't question us anymore."

He kissed her. "That's all I ask."

"You forgot to use a condom," she moaned when he hit her spot.

He stopped moving and cursed. "Dammit."

She sighed hating that he stopped moving. "Look I'm not ready to be a mom but I trust you and whatever is suppose to happen happens but please don't stop now."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "You're amazing."

"So are you," she moaned.

"Fuck you're so tight around me." He groaned as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"You feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder Noah." She moaned when he hit her spot again.

He started to thrust harder and faster as he moved her legs higher so she could be more opened for him if that was possible which made her scream in pleasure. He kept pounding in her harder and harder as he rubbed her clit until she arched her back and came with his name on her lips.

"I'm gonna make you come again," he groaned as he kept fucking her harder and faster until she was coming undone for a third time that night.

"Noah oh my God please," she moaned as she was coming down from her high.

"How about a fourth orgasm?" he asked with a devilish smirk as he withdrew and turned her in all four and thrust all the way to the hilt making her scream in pleasure. He just kept pounding and fucking and thrusting making sure she had extreme pleasure before he would have his.

"Noah please I can't oh yes I'm going to come," she moaned loudly. "Noah!"

"Come baby. Give me everything you have." He groaned as she felt him fall apart around him and that's when he finally let go and came deep inside her.

"That feels really good," she whispered as she felt him give everything inside her.

"That was amazing baby," he groaned as he kissed her spine and pulled out lying on the pillows.

She smiled completely satisfied and laid next to him caressing his stomach. "Amazing"

"Now rest because we will be doing this again before sunrise."

"I can't wait." She smiled falling asleep with him spooning her.

Two years later they welcomed twins to the world.

_**FIN**_

What did you all think?


End file.
